The invention relates to a counterbalance for balancing a part that can rotate about an axis of rotation, particularly a part of a torque transmission device, such as a friction clutch device, with the counterbalance comprising a longitudinal axis and a shaft section. Additionally the invention relates to a torque transmission device, particularly for a drive train of a motor vehicle, comprising an axis of rotation and at least one part that can rotate about the axis of rotation.
A friction clutch is known from DE 10 2009 007 829 A1 comprising at least one clutch housing, at least one compression plate connected thereto in a torque-proof fashion however axially displaceable to a limited extent, as well as actuator effective between the clutch housing and the compression plate for the axial impingement of the compression plate with force, in which at least one part forming the friction clutch includes recesses for balancing the friction clutch, allowing threaded elements to be inserted therein to act as counterbalance. According to DE 10 2009 007 829 A1 the threaded elements exhibit a threaded section and a head formed as the balance weight. The balance element has engagement areas for an assembly tool, in order to insert the balance elements into the recesses. The threaded elements form self-cutting and/or self-tapping screw threads, which allow the use of smooth recesses.
A cylindrical counterbalance is known from the German patent application with the reference 10 2013 208 669.5 for balancing a part rotating about an axis of rotation, particularly a part of a torque transmission device, such as a friction clutch device, comprising a longitudinal axis, a first longitudinal section with a first end and a second longitudinal section with a second end, in which the first end can be impacted by a locking force in the axial direction and the second longitudinal section can be deformed plastically to generate a form-fitting connection.